


The Truth

by darkangel86



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coming Out, Extended Scene, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Smart William Clayton, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “You know you have to tell me what happened, right?” Oliver said with a sigh. It had been weeks since Felicity had learned that William had been expelled from school and still his son hadn't given them anything on why. Except that he'd gotten into a fight. Which, secretly, Oliver was immensely proud of his son for kicking the other kids ass just like he'd instructed him what felt like a lifetime ago.“What does it matter?” William groaned. “I got into a fight. So what? I busted his nose and some other kid snitched. I got expelled. End of story.”





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Really just wanted to write my own take on why William was expelled so spoilers up to last nights new episode 7x13.

“You know you have to tell me what happened, right?” Oliver said with a sigh. It had been weeks since Felicity had learned that William had been expelled from school and still his son hadn't given them anything on why. Except that he'd gotten into a fight. Which, secretly, Oliver was immensely proud of his son for kicking the other kids ass just like he'd instructed him what felt like a lifetime ago.

“What does it matter?” William groaned. “I got into a fight. So what? I busted his nose and some other kid snitched. I got expelled. End of story.”

“Yeah.” Oliver snorted. “Kid, do you realize who you're talking to? I am the king of bad decisions at more boarding schools than you'll ever see. I know there's more to the story than that. I think I've been pretty lax with you up to this point. I've given you your space, let you get used to being back home but bud, I need to know what happened. Do I need to call the school?” He asked, surprised at the reaction that seemed to get out of his son. The sudden look of fear that crossed William's face startled Oliver.

“Please, dad, don't.” William begged, eyes wide and quickly filling with tears.

“Hey, hey. Okay. Calm down. I won't call them. I promise. Whatever it is, whatever happened, its okay. Its going to be okay.” Oliver said as he pulled William into his arms. “It can't be that bad. Else they would have already called me.” In his arms he felt William stiffen and he groaned. “Kid. What did you do?”

“Its not my fault their phone system is so easy to hack.” William mumbled against Oliver's shirt. Oliver groaned. If he didn't know for a fact that William wasn't Felicity's, he'd honestly wonder sometimes.

“So they did try to contact me? But they somehow couldn't? Email? Snail mail?” At the sheepish look on William's face Oliver sighed as if pained physically. “Christ, kid. Felicity is going to be so proud.”

“So, you're not mad?” William tried hopefully.

“Oh, no. I'm pissed.” Oliver said cheerfully. “And once she gets over how proud she is of you, your mom's gonna be super pissed to but I'm still waiting for the full story behind why you went to so much trouble to hide the fact that you'd been expelled from us. It has to be something major for all the trouble you went to.”

“You're going to hate me.” Will said, matter of factly and Oliver froze, the humor suddenly gone from his face.

“William. There is nothing in the world that you could tell me that would make me hate you. You could walk in here tomorrow and tell me you killed someone and I'd still love you.” Oliver said and he knew even as the words left his mouth that they were completely true. 

“Well, I didn't kill someone so you don't have to worry about that,” William said and despite himself and knowing his thirteen year old son couldn't have killed anyone, Oliver couldn't help the breath of relief he released.

“Not that I actually thought you killed anyone, kid but that is good to hear,” Oliver smiled as he reached out to grasp his sons shoulder and grip it tight.

“Might be just as bad,” William mumbled and Oliver found himself more than confused. Nothing made any kind of sense. What could be so terrible in his sons eyes that he'd go through so much trouble to hide it from him? That he'd think Oliver would liken it to his own son killing someone?

“William. Please. Whatever happened, I am not going to be mad at you. Unless you started the fight, which I seriously doubt. Was someone picking on you? Were you defending yourself?" Oliver asked.

“Yes.” William finally answered and Oliver sighed, once again, in relief. It was a start. “A boy that I had a couple of classes with had been bothering me for a week or so.”

“Bothering you how, William? I thought your school had a zero tolerance policy in place? Felicity said she researched more than once school and that one looked the best for numerous reasons,” Oliver argued as William rolled his eyes.

“You went to boarding school. You know how kids are. That stuff doesn't matter.” William scoffed. “Kids, especially the rich ones, get away with everything. I was the new weird kid. Of course I got picked on but I'm smart so that helped. Except I messed up.” He muttered, throwing himself back against the sofa angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and Oliver was broken hearted to see his sons eyes once again fill with tears. “I was stupid and I messed up, dad.”

“I don't understand, kiddo. I need you to explain it to me, okay? Please.” Oliver begged.

“One of my teachers asked me to tutor one of the boys on the lacrosse team for extra credit. I didn't need the extra credit but I'm good at the work and its easy so I said I would. The kid was horrible at it but he needed to pass in order to play on the team.” William explained, almost shyly. Oliver nodded along as William continued, sure he was missing something vital. “He wasn't like the other guys on the team. He wasn't pig headed or stupid, he just needed some extra help. He was nice, he never made fun or me or called me names like most of his teammates did. He even stuck up for me when they'd start in on me.” Oliver noticed a small smile had formed on his son's face.

“William, what was his name?” Oliver asked, tentatively.

“Jared.” William answered without hesitation.

“He's your friend?” Oliver took a chance and asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest at the pink tint on William's cheeks.

“Dad...” William's voice broke and Oliver had his answer. Without hesitation he moved to gather William into his arms.

“Its okay, William, its okay.” Oliver repeated as he held his boy tight. “I swear to god, its okay.”

“One of his teammates saw us but we were just studying, I swear! That's all but he, he was holding my hand and he told everyone and they came after me and I defended myself, dad, that's all! But they're the stars of the school's lacrosse team and I'm nothing there so they expelled me! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to make you mad or, or disappoint you and-” William rambled, eyes wide as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.

“There is nothing on this god forsaken earth that you could ever do that would disappoint me, son, nothing!” Oliver exclaimed, his own tears now falling.

“Not even if I was gay?” William asked sadly.

“Least of all that, you silly boy.” Oliver chuckled, wetly, before pulling William back into his arms and hugging him tightly. “I love you. I love you no matter what, do you understand me? So you're gay. Okay, that's okay. No one's mad, no one's angry. You're still my kid and I still love you.” Oliver did his best to reassure him. William threw himself into his father's arms, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could, holding him close and hugging him like he'd never hugged his father before.

“I love you, dad,” William whispered against Oliver's shoulder, trying his best to calm his racing his heart. His dad didn't hate him. He'd been so worried for so long for nothing.

“Um, why do I feel like I just missed something huge?” Felicity's voice startled them both, causing them to jump apart in surprise.

“Mom!” William exclaimed and Oliver saw the subtle way his wife tried to hide her surprise at William's words. Tried, of course being the operative word. But being Felicity, William saw right through her. “Oh, um, I'm- I didn't, I'm sorry if that's not, or you don't, uh-”

“No! Yes! I mean, wait. That's, that's good. Okay.” Felicity stuttered and Oliver smiled as he wiped at his tear stained cheeks. He hadn't removed his arm from around William so he pulled him close again and hugged him once more.

“That's Felicity speak for she liked it and is more than okay with being 'mom',” Oliver explained. “And if you want to tell her what you just told me, I'm sure she'd love to know.”

“She won't be upset?” William asked, nervously.

“Oh god, kid, never.” Oliver chuckled.

“What? What's going on?” Felicity asked as she dropped her bags and rushed forward, situating herself on the other side of William on the couch. “I knew I missed something. It was big, wasn't it? I always miss the big stuff.” She muttered to herself in disdain. 

“Felicity, William finally told me what happened with his school and why he was expelled. Heads up, you and I will be making a trip up there as soon as I clear it with work.” Oliver informed her. 

“Dad, what? No!” William shouted in surprise.

“There is no way, absolutely no way that what went down is a thing I'm letting slide.” Oliver said with as much conviction as he could. “You're my son and no one is treating you that way and getting away with it.”

“Uh, guys, what happened?” Felicity asked, concerned.

As William proceeded to tell the story over again, he stopped and waited to see if she picked up on it like he noticed his dad had once he'd mentioned Jared. If the tears in her eyes were any indication, she had. But she waited until he finished, letting him go at his own pace and for that he was extremely thankful. None of this had gone at all like he'd expected. It was why he'd put it off for as long as he had. The relief that he could feel actually lift from his shoulders once his parents knew that he was gay felt like someone had lifted an entire building off of him. He could suddenly breathe again. 

“And Jared?” Felicity asked. “Is he still at the school? Have you talked to him? Is he okay?”

“I, uh. Yeah. He's, he's okay but he's not there anymore. His parents pulled him out. His teammates turned on him too. He's actually, um, he's here.” William said, his cheeks flushing dark red.

“He's here?!” Felicity exclaimed, her eyes lighting up brightly and whether it was with the tears or something else William couldn't exactly tell. “Have you seen him since you got home? Does he know you're home? Oh my god, when can we meet him?!”

“Nooo.” William moaned in horror.

“Ohh, yes!” Felicity clapped in glee. She was far too excited for William's liking. “Honey, of course we want to meet him! You have to invite him over! Right, Oliver? Oliver!” She snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention.

“I know its one thing to know I like boys, dad, but to see it? I don't have to invite him over. And no, I haven't seen him since I got home. I've talked to him and he knows I'm home but I, I didn't want to risk seeing him again and someone seeing us. The son of Oliver Queen seen out with a boy? I didn't want to risk it. Its, its fine. I'm sorry.” William said in a rush as he made to stand and leave the room.

“What? William, no. Wait. I didn't mean anything by- _ow, Felicity, stop it_. I was just, damn it, I was just thinking that Samantha is missing out on his first boyfriend, that's all. I was just lost in a thought. Of course you can invite Jared over! Please do. I'd love to meet him. Is this the kind of situation where if I had a gun I'd have it out cleaning it? I don't have a gun. I can have my bow out, maybe a few arrows? Would that work good enough?” Oliver asked with a smirk and Felicity fell back against him laughing at the shock and horror on their son's face. It was too hysterical not to laugh at it.

“I hate you both.” William groaned as he fought to get out of their grasp.

“You really don't, kid,” Oliver laughed as he tugged him back down and proceeded to smother him in hugs and kisses. Teenager be damned, he was their son and they loved him exactly as he was and they were going to make sure he knew it.

“Oh! Do you have a picture of him? Is he cute? Oh my god, I bet he's adorable!” Felicity squealed as she continued to bombard William with questions. Oliver smiled. He couldn't ever remember a time he'd been this happy. He had everything he could ever want. A home with a wife he loved, a son that was shaping up into a fine young man and, well, maybe tomorrow they'd tell William about their incoming addition. Tonight was about him and Oliver would be damned if he did anything to steal his son's spotlight. Baby Smoak-Queen's announcement could wait another day or two. They had time.

“...ad, dad! Can you make her stop, she's embarrassing, oh my god, mom, stop!” William laughed and it was music to Oliver's ears. Grinning he tuned back in to see exactly what his wife was doing to their poor son to cause him such turmoil.

“Loook, Oliver, _Jared_! He's so dreamy!” Felicity said, teasing and Oliver could see that, even though his son's face was a shade of red he didn't know existed, he seemed quite proud.

“Huh. Not bad, kid.” Oliver said with a wink, laughing quite loudly when William groaned and covered his face with a throw pillow. Over top of him, he looked at his wife, both deliriously happy and mouthed 'I love you' at her. The smile he received in return and subtle hand to her belly were exactly what he needed. In that exact moment in time, Oliver knew his life was as close to perfect as he could've ever hoped for and he wouldn't change a single thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay. Its my first time writing for the Arrow fandom even though I've been a apart of it since day one. But I really enjoyed writing this. Hope someone likes it! :)


End file.
